La esperanza es lo ultimo que muere, Lily
by affy bp
Summary: Un buen sabado James decide que este sera el día en que su amada pelirroja no podra negar una cita con el. ¿Estara en lo correcto? James/Lily


**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcas es de Rowling

**Summary**: -¿Puedo ser tu idiota _Lily_?-Siempre _James_..-Y porque ahora la besaba y esperaba por su snitch de la suerte, por su capa Invisible y por el mapa merodeador que esto no fuera un sueño mas y que al despertar no tuviera que darse un buen baño con agua fría para sacarse a cierta pelirroja de su cabeza. Un buen Sabado James decide que este sera el dia en el que Lily definitivamente no podra negarse a una cita

**Pareja**: Lily/James

**Nota**: Nada, solo disfruta la lectura y no olvides dejar un review..

* * *

**La esperanza es lo ultimo que muere, Lily.**

James estaba listo, preparado y totalmente enfocado. Necesitaba obtener un _si_ de su pelirroja favorita esta vez, o juraría que jamás volveria a montar una escoba en su vida..y eso si que era drástico si ustedes conocen ya a este muchacho.

Salió por el retrato de su Sala Comun dirigiéndose a tomar el desayuno, se levanto primero que sus amigos, incluso primero que la mayoría del colegio, cosa mas que rara en el, un conocido perezoso de lo peor..

Pero ese Sabado sería diferente. ¡De eso estaba seguro! Mañana tendrían ida a Hogsmade y estaba totalmente decidido a que Lily lo acompañaría en esta ocasión.

O eso esperaba..

La vio sentada alrededor de dos chicas muy parlanchinas, Lily se veia incomoda entre tanto parloteo. James tomo nota mental de no hablar mucho en su próxima cita de mañana. Se acerco sigilosamente hasta el grupo de muchachas..

"_James Potter viene hacia aca, se ve endemoniadamente guapo el dia de hoy" _dijo una de las chicas al costado de Lily. James no la reconoció y prefirió no darle importancia, se sento frente a ellas mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de su chica soñada.

-Buenos días Evans-susurro sonriéndole, Lily le desvio la mirada irritada

-Potter. ¿A que se debe que te hayas levantado a estas horas de tu cama?-pregunto mirando su tostada.

-Tenia algo que hacer-aseguro el chico tratando de encontrar la mirada de Lily.

-Olvidalo. No me interesa..

-Que lastima porque te involucraba a ti, mi querida pelirroja..

Lily bufo y rodo los ojos ¿Cuándo dejaría James Potter de ser tan molesto?

-Si eso conlleva las palabras _cita_, _Hogsmade_ o _mañana, _no quiero saber nada. ¿No entiendes lo que **NO** significa?

-La esperanza es lo ultimo que muere, Lily querida-replico James con su natural sonrisa fanfarrona

-Se me quito el hambre-mascullo dejando su medio mordida tostada y desapareciendo por las puertas del comedor.

James, herido y molesto regreso a su Sala común esperando encontrarla ahí, no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Acerto, Evans estaba ahí en un sillón con un grueso libro tapándole el rostro.

-¡Hey Evans! Es de mala educación dejar a la gente hablando sola..-dijo el de anteojos sentándose a su lado.

-Y es de mala educación sentarse cuando no has sido invitado, y también lo es seguir a las chicas en contra de su voluntad, y por supuesto, acosarlas sin su permiso..

-¡Yo no te acoso!

-Pues lo que haces es bastante similar-replico con una mueca.

-¿Iras mañana a Hogsmade conmigo?-pregunto ilusionado.

-Si-respondio Lily con una radiante sonrisa que se veia mas falsa que Dumbledore en tutu.

-¿Si?

-Si…en cuando madures, dejes de ser tan arrogante y te consigas un cerebro-finalizo cerrando el grueso libro y poniéndose de pie.

James sintió un monton de llamas quemándole el pecho, se sentia despechado y herido pero mas que nada desilusionado.

-¡Sabes algo Lily estoy harto! Todos los días es lo mismo, me rechazas y me insultas creyendo que no me duele..¡Te tengo una noticia! ¡Si me duele! ¡Y mucho!

El grito de James resonó en esas cuatro paredes, la pelirroja se volteo para encontrarse con sus ojos marrones cargados de frustración. Ella bajo la mirada un poco avergonzada..

-Solo dame una razón para que alguien como _yo,_ deba salir con alguien como _tu_..-dijo en un susurro con voz temblorosa.

-¿Alguien como yo? ¿Me insultas de nuevo?-pregunto alzando las manos.

-¡No James idiota! Me refiero a que eres el capitán del equipo de Quidditch, el maldito idiota de cabello revuelto, el que es demasiado apuesto para ser real, por el que la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts que Sirius no se ha ligado, se vuelven locas. ¿Por qué demonios vas a querer salir conmigo? –exclamo Evans con pesadez.

-Por ser simplemente _tu.._. tal vez aun no lo entiendas Evans pero eres muy especial, claro si dejamos a un lado lo sabelotodo y aguafiestas que eres-Lily junto las cejas y fruncio los labios molesta-Pero aun asi, te veo como la madre ideal para mis hijos..

Ella sonrio y el la imito.

-Y porque te quiero Lily Evans y no se cómo rayos hacer para que te des cuenta de que te hablo enserio-aseguro Potter tomandola de la cintura

-Eres un maldito arrogante Potter-murmuro ella en su cara con una sonrisa escapándose de sus labios.

James bajo la mirada pero ella le alzo por la barbilla.

-Y me encantas-finalizo con un brillo de diversión en su mirada, el sonrio y la acorralo mas contra su cuerpo.

-¿Entonces Evans iras mañana conmigo a Hogsmade?-pregunto rozando su nariz

-Claro Potter, no seas idiota-aseguro con la mirada altiva

-¿Puedo ser tu idiota _Lily_?

-Siempre _James_..

Y Potter sonrio glorioso porque _Evans_ acaba de aceptar salir con el y porque ella tenia los ojos verdes mas hermosos de la galaxia y porque se veia endemoniadamente hermosa cuando sonreía, pero se veia aun mas hermosa cuando _le_ sonreía y porque siempre que fruncia el entrecejo James se enloquecía.

Y porque ahora la besaba y esperaba por su snitch de la suerte, por su capa Invisible y por el mapa merodeador que esto no fuera un sueño mas y que al despertar no tuviera que darse un buen baño con agua fría para sacarse a cierta pelirroja de su cabeza.

* * *

Corto, absurdo y sin pies ni cabeza, pero asi esta mi humor el dia de hoy, Ya sabes, un review y sere feliz. :D


End file.
